Wilhelm
- 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - SP= }} |birthplace = Hell |birthdate = April 15th |gender = Male |race = Demon |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Magenta |hobby = Collecting souls, gardening |relative = Jack (subordinate) |like = Fire of beautiful souls, excellent subordinates |dislike = Fire of ugly souls, incompetent subordinates |appearance1 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! |appearance2 = pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Progressive Baroque Electro Baroque |designer = GOLI |caption = }} Wilhelm is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Personality ジャックめ…どこに消えた……。呪縛…。グググ…。 Jack...where have you gone....... My spell.... Hahaha.... '' Appearance Wilhelm is portrayed as a tall man wearing an old style black suit. He wears a long sleeved black top with a beige frilled top underneath that's adorned with a yellow cravat underneath a gray bow tie. He also has white gloves and a blue gem necklace. His black pants are worn loose and fitted at the ankles with brown dress shoes. His attire is usually covered by a long black cape that red on the inside with a yellow cross on the back, with a tattered beige look to the ends of it. His face is obscured by a beige skull-like mask with horns and teeth and a "ü" in the middle, while his eyes glow yellow through it. Once his helmet is removed, he's revealed to have pale skin with bright red eyes and deep magenta hair. Two red lines run down his eyes, similar to Jack's. His original palette is used in Electro Baroque in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. In his 2P palette, his suit becomes a sepia tone, while his cape color is inverted. His cravat, gloves, and cross on his cape become orange. His helmet is two separate colors, with the top being black and the jaw remaining beige. His eyes remain red while his hair is shifted to a drab olive color. Cameos His clothing in the change card series shows him with his mask up, wearing a beige shirt and yellow cravat. He wears a gray apron with his attire, with a red "ü" embroidered on. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Atsumare! 失礼するぞ。外は突然の吹雪だ。 せっかくのパーティーだというのに一体どうしたことか…？ How rude. Outside is a sudden snowstorm. Why the hell would this happen on the long-awaited party...? Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode ジャックめ…どこに消えた… なに？下水処理施設で見ただと？ フフフ…む… 呪縛が…グググ… That damn Jack... where did you disappear... What? He was just at the sewage treatment facility? Hahaha... no... The spell... (stare)... Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest When requesting おい貴様。ジャックを見なかったか？ なに？ジャックの好きそうな音楽をかけて おびき寄せるだと？ よし。じゃあやってみろ。 (very aggressively) Hey, you! Have you seen Jack? What? His favorite kind of music Would lure him? Alright. Well, let's look. Request achieved なかなかいい音楽じゃないか。 ・・・・・・ おい。ジャックが来ないぞ。 待て！貴様、どこに行く！？ Isn't the song really good? ...... Hey! Jack didn't come! (in a hostile tone) You, where are you going!? Pop'n Music Sunny Park 魔界のお庭も花が咲き始めました。 さっすが～めずらしいものばかりだね！ 向こうのおじさんもびっくりしてるよ？ ''The demon holding the garden, and the flowers have begun to bloom. Impressive ~ It's just something rare! And surprised on the other side is an old man? Etymology Wilhelm is an old German name and a contraction of Willahelm, meaning "will, desire" and "helm, protection." The "helm" refers to Wilhelm's mask. Trivia *On the Pop'n Music website, Wilhelm's birthday is written in roman numerals as Ⅳ月ⅩⅤ日. *Wilhelm makes a cameo appearance in Gerhard's lose animation. *The design for Wilhelm's mask is based on kanipan, or crab-shaped bread. This is poked at by Jack in one of the "Wakuwaku! Pop'n Comic" four-panel comics. *Wilhelm and Jack have a superior-subordinate relationship. Throughout the games, Wilhelm is chasing after Jack. It is never explained why. *Wilhelm is one of the four heavenly kings, alongside Uno, Goku-Sotsu-Kun and DOOOOOM. *Wilhelm appears as an enemy in Phase 2 of Beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle's Lincle Kingdom. *Wilhelm is the final boss of Episode 6 "Boss Fever! Pop'n 14" of Pop'n Music FEVER!. *Wilhelm shares his birthday with Cosine and Chara-O. Gallery Animations Wilhelm_ani.gif|Neutral (Progressive Baroque) WilhelmGood.gif|Good WilhelmGreat.gif|Great WilhelmMiss.gif|Miss WilhelmFever.gif|FEVER! WilhelmLose.gif|Lose WilhelmWin.gif|Win wilhelm2pwin.gif|2P Win Screenshots Wilhelm2PSprite.png|2P palette WilhelmGerhardLT.png|Wilhelm in Gerhard's lose animation wilhelm1.png|Wilhelm as he appears in the beatmania IIDX CANON BALLERS video for Übertreffen wilhelm2.png wilhelm3.png wilhelm4.png wilhelm5.png Merchandise WilhelmChange.jpg|Wilhelm's change card WilhelmFigure.png|Wilhelm in the Pop'n Music Mini Figure Collection Profile Superior and Subordinae.gif|Wilhelm with Jack on the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET card "Superior with Subordinate." e05.gif|A depiction of the HELL 14 expert course (top right). AncientRuins.jpg|Wilhelm's appearance in Beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle as an enemy, alongside "Mr. Pumpkin" and "Blue Dragon." MY BRAND.jpg|Jack and Wilhelm in "Wakuwaku! Pop'n Comic" episode 316, "Wilhelm's Mask." 06_4_01.gif|Final graphic for Episode 6 of the Fever Senshi Pop'n 14 no Himitsu Card1.jpg|Wilhelm with Jack and Gerhard on the Pop'n Music éclale card "I Wanted to Run Away from the Worship." ヴィルヘルム.png|Wilhelm Icon Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Characters Category:Fever! Characters Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Fever! AC Characters